This disclosure is directed to switch assemblies, and more particularly is directed to switch assemblies with vertically mounted and near vertically mounted activation elements.
Users can provide inputs to electronic devices (e.g., portable media players and cellular telephones) using many different approaches. Some known input components are conventional switch assemblies, which may include a stack up having a switch (e.g., a dome switch). Depending on design, a switch assembly stack up may contain several components. A conventional stack up of a switch assembly can include a dome switch having two leads that are soldered to a circuit board, and the circuit board is attached to a bracket. When the switch is pressed, an inner conductive surface of the switch contacts a contact pad on the circuit board to complete a circuit. In many cases, a cosmetic button is placed over the switch. In response to the user pressing the cosmetic button, the switch is in turn depressed and contacts the contact pad thereby generating an input.
In conventional switch assemblies, the circuit board and switch are typically positioned directly beneath the button. In some cases, a user may press on an edge of the cosmetic button (e.g., away from a center line of the button) in an attempt to actuate the switch. When force is applied to the edge of the button, the button may tilt and may contact another component of the electronic device before achieving activation of the switch. For example, the button may bottom out on the circuit board before activating the switch. In these cases, the user may experience a “false press” where the user believes input has been provided to the electronic device, but in fact the switch has not been activated. False presses may cause confusion and frustration.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved switch assemblies that mitigate false presses.